A translucent substrate of a LED lamp is made of sapphire, PVC, or glass material. The translucent substrate contains a glass sheet and a silicone rubber film adhering on the glass sheet.
The silicone rubber film is made by a mold and is adhered on the glass sheet by glue, however, a slit forms between the glass sheet and the silicone rubber film, hence photon cannot fully transmit through the glass sheet and the silicone rubber film. In addition, the glass sheet and the silicone rubber film cannot adhere durably.
To adhere the glass sheet and the silicone rubber film securely, the silicone rubber is injection molded with the glass sheet by using an injection mold which includes a molding portion, a pouring system, a guiding mechanism, an ejection mechanism, a cooling system, and a heating system. Therefore, the glass sheet and the silicone rubber film are adhered together at high production cost. Furthermore, a part of the silicone rubber film adheres on an inner wall of the injection mold easily as being removed from the injection mold.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.